An Office Affair
by Allie-2003
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was about get a blast from the past. Five hundred years to be exact. Her life was never the same since the Jewel was purified and she had to leave. Ten years down the line Kagome is a successful Personal Assistant for J.F.S. Inc. She does


An Office Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha Characters. They belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I just am playing with their minds . . . Oh how I wish I did own them though . . . -sighs longingly-

Chapter 1 Dreaming?

_Kagome was 17 when the last shard was found. After purifying it she knew that she couldn't stay in the Feudal Era any longer or the well would close. Today was the last day that she would be staying the night. With Naraku and Kikyo dead, Kagome had no reason to stay. Well she did have a reason, many in fact. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were sorry to see her leave so soon after the Jewel was completed. InuYasha . . . well she didn't know what he felt. _

_The night before she left Shippo requested that he as usual sleep with Kagome. Of course she complied, not wanting to be separated from the young kit. In truth Kagome didn't want to leave the Feudal Era. Not after all the things that the group had been through since they came together. Though Shippo, Sango, and Miroku slept soundly InuYasha and Kagome didn't sleep at all. The Half-demon sat in the tree that he occupied and stared in the distance. Kagome thought about all the things that she had done in the last two years._

_The next morning after Kagome said good bye to Kaede, Kagome and the gang started walking to the Well. The group was silent not wanting to say anything to ruin the memory for Kagome. Once at the well Kagome looked at everyone._

_"Well, I guess this is it." She said sighing. She knelt down and held out her arms for Shippo, the kitsune ran and launched himself into her arms._

_"I'll miss you, Kagome." He said hugging her tightly._

_"Me too, Shippo, Promise you'll find me 500 years from now, no matter what?" She asked kissing his hair._

_"I promise." He replied hopping down and standing next to Kirara clinging to her fir._

_Kagome looked at Sango and walked over to her friend. Without saying a word Kagome wrapped her best friend in a hug as Sango started to cry. Miroku sighed and went to hug both women._

_"Take care of Shippo for me and make sure InuYasha doesn't kill him?" Kagome asked Miroku with tears in her eyes. _

_"Of course we will . . . you never had to ask Kagome." He replied squeezing her shoulder. He never even tried to grope her one last time . . . that was how upset he was. Letting the two girls go Miroku went over to the crying Shippo and picked him up._

_"Hey Shippo, how would you like to live with Sango and me?" he asked in the kit's ear. The small boy didn't say a word but nodded his answer. Smiling he watched as Kagome released the woman she thought as an older sister and turned to the group._

_"I just want you to know I love you all and I don't want you to worry about me. I'll think about you all often," she paused and turned to the silent InuYasha. "InuYasha, I _**Beep-beep-beep!**"

Kagome awoke with a start. _Damn that stupid alarm clock. _She thought with a grimace. Why did that dream keep coming back to her? She was never able to tell him how she felt about him. Getting up with a sigh she hit the alarm clock and threw her covers back. Getting out of bed she pulled out one of her suits and went to get into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she had gotten out, gotten dressed and fixed her hair.

Four years had passed since she started working as a personal assistant at J.F.S. Inc. right out of college. The company was started by the Togarashi brothers nearly six years before she had started even though Kagome had never met them before. Starting next week, however, she would be meeting the younger of the two, since she would start working with him. I. Togarashi. That was his name . . . _What does the I. stand for I wonder? _She thought to herself. Sighing she wandered into the kitchen to start her morning tea water and fix herself breakfast. Like most people she hated Mondays. This was going to be a long day.

"She's my _WHAT?" _InuYasha Togarashi growled at his older brother Sesshoumaru. He was standing in his brother's large office. This was _not_ his day. InuYasha had just found out that his old friend . . . Kagome Higurashi was going to be his _permanent_ P.A. since he had driven the last one, Asumi, off by making her do the most ridiculous things . . . or so she said. Was making the perfect cup of coffee as soon as she came in really that bad? Apparently so, since the young woman ran out of the building screaming bloody murder. That particular day, however, InuYasha, had been in a foul mood and nothing whatsoever could give him peace. So he took it out on the poor girl . . . Big fat hairy deal.

"Since you so rudely allowed your previous assistant leave without a moment's notice . . . I felt that now was the time for you to see Ms. Higurashi again . . . as her boss. Did I mention that Asumi is now pleading insanity and blames you?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. The older, more mature Sesshoumaru (at least in his own opinion of himself) loved letting his brother suffer. Sure, after the jewel was completed and Kagome went home, things were tense. Though after Rin grew up and got married, Sesshoumaru, found out inside himself that he wanted a relationship with his younger half-brother. Five centuries later, however, Sesshoumaru beginning to regret his decision being as InuYasha was being rather . . . Need the demon Lord say it, bitchy?

"And when did you decide this, may I ask?" clipped InuYasha as rudely as ever. He didn't know what to say or how to feel. Seeing Kagome after all this time was going to be interesting. When she left the Feudal Era, InuYasha had wandered around the countryside aimlessly. He returned to Edo only when it suited him . . . mostly to check up on Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and the latter two's many children. Shippo was soon adopted into the family as soon as the couple's oldest daughter was born. To this day Aneko, his mate, and Shippo were still alive as were their children, He didn't know if Kagome knew, but Shippo worked in their Ad Department.

"As soon as she applied, four years ago . . . " Sesshoumaru said simply as if his short answer would solve everything. In the five hundred years that they'd been speaking, things hadn't changed between the brothers.

"And NOW you think this is good time to tell me? Dammit all to Hell Sesshoumaru, what are you trying to do, kill Kagome? She's bound to quit when she realizes that J.F.S. is mostly a way for you to keep an eye on all the demons that are running around. I'm quite sure she going to freak when she realizes that the Togarashi brothers are us." InuYasha said breathing heavier then normal. _That Sesshoumaru is going to be the death of me. Damn, I sound like his mother . . . Ish. _He thought shuddering slightly.

"Yes." Was all his idiot of a brother said.

"Fuck . . . " He answered striding out of the room. Sesshoumaru chuckled. His plan was actually working out according what he wanted.

Kagome was sitting at her desk when the phone rang startling her out of her thoughts of her last day in the Feudal Era. Sesshoumaru had arrived right before she jumped into the well to let young Rin say her goodbyes. The Demon Lord surprised the young Kagome more then when InuYasha pulled her into a hug right after his brother left.

"Hello. Thank you for calling J.F.S. Incorporated. This is Kagome Higurashi speaking, how may I help you?" she said taking on a professional tone of voice. What InuYasha said could wait while she did her job.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi, This is the elder Mr. Togarashi's secretary speaking. Mr. Togarashi would like you to meet his brother at seven in the morning on Friday in order for you two to get to know each other. Mr. Togarashi, . . . the elder one that is, . . . said he will meet you later on that day. He has meetings until three . . . and your hours are from seven to five, but his brother will have to fill you in on what duties he wants you to do for him. Do you have any questions?" An elder woman asked her without letting her speak.

"Not at the moment . . . I'll ask Mr. Togarashi if I have any on Friday. Oh wait! I do have one. What floor do I have to go to meet him?" She asked.

When the woman gave her the floor that she would meet her new boss at, Kagome thanked her and hung up the phone. She then turned her attention back to the last day she saw her friends.

_Kagome stared at the Demon Lord of the West. _Why is he here to say goodbye to me? All I caused was pain for him._ She thought before glancing down at his two followers. Rin was looking at Kagome with a smile on her face, and Jaken was glaring at a flower. _

_"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin . . . What-what are you doing here?" She asked faltering a bit in her surprise. _

_"Rin wanted to say goodbye to Lady Kagome." The young girl said as Kagome knelt down to Rin's eye level._

_Kagome smiled at the small child. "Thank you, Rin. I'll miss you." She then looked up at the young . . . well okay not so young . . . Demon Lord. "My Lord." She said bowing her head._

"_My dear, Miko, I just want you to realize that not only will Rin miss you, . . . this . . . Sesshoumaru . . . "_

"Kagome . . . KAGOME!" A male voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she was startled to see Shi . . . a friend who had introduced her to the life at J.F.S. when she first started working. Shi worked three floors below her. He smiled when he realized that he had her attention. "'Bout time I get your attention. I've been standing here for about five minutes trying to get you to come back to this world. How about we go to lunch, eh?" Shi said trying not to laugh. Kagome grinned wryly.

"Oh Shi . . . you startled me . . . I wasn't expecting to have lunch with you today. I thought that was Wednesday . . . " She said trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, well since this is the last week you'll be working for Mr. Taka, I'd figured that I'd take the opportunity to steal you away for an hour. I hear Mr. Togarashi is a real tight ass." He said and Kagome laughed.

"Which one? The elder or the younger?" She asked wryly grabbing her purse out of her desk and standing up. "Let's get some food . . . I didn't eat much this morning." She said nodding toward the elevator.

Shi nearly burst into laughter. Trust Kagome to take something funny and make it ten times worse. "Both." He said making Kagome outright giggle.

"Shi! ... that's . . . that's an awful thing to say about your bosses. Granted I heard the same thing about them, but I wouldn't actually say anything outright like that." She scolded her friend lightly.

"Yeah that's you . . . Me, however . . . I'm just . . . well I'm blunt." He replied pulling his long red hair out of his face. Kagome had asked him two years ago where he got that amazing hair dye. Shi had told her plainly that it was natural. She, in turn, told him that the color reminded her of someone she once know in high school. Her friend had just smiled.

"Ah . . . too true my friend . . . Hey, are Kumi and her latest fling joining us, today?" Kagome asked looking at her friend. Kumi had been another person to automatically welcome Kagome into the fray that was the company.

"Nah., she and Keitaro, that's his name, said that they were taking you out for a drink. They want to help you celebrate your first day with the Devil. Keitaro's words . . . not mine." He said with his signature smirk. "Apparently, he and the younger Togarashi are really good friends."

"So in other words, Keitaro is a smart ass too?" She asked as the walked onto the elevator. They had stood talking for about five minutes before they decided to get on one of the lifts. Riding down to the caf didn't take them long and they soon stepped out and went to get their food. Monday was getting even better. Shi always made Kagome feel better about Monday or any other rough day. Yes working for Mr. I. Togarashi was going to be a piece of cake.

Friday rolled around faster then Kagome could say 'Die, you piece of demon shit!'. Of course she would never say that. That was all InuYasha's getting into her brain again.

Scared to death as she climbed onto the elevator and rode up to the 36th floor, she took the time to compose herself. _You are a professional, Kagome. Get over yourself. Mr. Togarashi will love you . . . if he doesn't then he's denser then InuYasha and his true feelings about Kikyo. _She thought to herself just before she reached her destination. When the doors opened, she stepped out and located the spot she was suppose to meet her new boss, who by the looks of things wasn't here yet. She took the time to look around the floor that would be her new home. She located her desk in front of a large office. Walking over she saw the door was open. Walking over she knew she was heading for trouble when she saw the light red paint coating the walls. A picture of a great demon dog she had seen in books started back at her. _It looks like InuYasha's father in his demon form. _She thought to herself as she thought back to the books she had read after leaving the Feudal Era for the last time hoping for a glimpse of her friends and what had become of them. The picture confused her. Why would the Togarashi brothers have a picture of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father in one of their office.

"Kagome? Next time leave your hair down. It looks better that way." a deep familiar voice said behind her. _That voice! I know that voice. _She thought before spinning around to find an older, yet oddly familiar man.

"I-I-InuYasha? What are you doing here five-hundred years in the future?" she stuttered then promptly fainted. She didn't hear it but InuYasha Togarashi chuckled before swooping down to rescue his long-lost friend. _She's back... _He thought to himself and grinned for the first time in a long time.

Well this is it... its taken me a while and a lot of pulling Idea's out of my bum but here it is the first attempt of an InuYasha Fan Fiction... I hope you like it.

I am not giving out any Pairings or anything like that I'll just go with the flow and let the story tell you who's paired up with who. . I know I'm evil. Check that.. I'll give you a teaser... Kagome is going to either end up with Sesshoumaru or InuYasha... and that is all I have to say about that. OH! See if you can guess who Shi, Kumi, and Keitaro are! It simple... I think..

Thanks for reading and please review! They are very much anticipated

Allie


End file.
